Naruto's life in High school
by nikagaby
Summary: Naruto is a boy that had lost both of his parents in an accident. And his grandfather takes him far away from the city that he lived. Ten years after the boy's parents died he returns to the city. How will he managed to the change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. So don't be to mean to me, sorry if I spell wrong. Well I hope you like it. Oh! And the High scool part will take a little wile to come along.

* * *

The new friend

This story starts with a little blond boy that had lost both of his parents in an accident. His grandfather, the father of the boy's father, is the one that takes care of him. The grandfather took the boy away from the city that he lived with his parents.

The grandfather is a writer and this takes a lot of his time. They travel a lot to, from different cities and countries, the blond boy didn't have time to make friends in the cities either. So the grandfather decided to give him a puppy to kip him company.

They went to the animal shelter to adopt a puppy. There was a lot of abandon dogs, and there was one particular that no one would ever wanted, the puppy was born with a malformation, the puppy was born with nine tails. The man who was helping them said that no one wanted a puppy that might die from surgery, so he continues showing them the other puppies. The grandfather follows the man, but the boy stayed with the puppy, looking at him with a big smile on his face. The boy had loved the puppy.

"Please Jiraya granpa! Can we have him? He's beautiful!"

In fact the puppy was beautiful if you didn't count the tails. He was of a color red-brown with red eyes and he really look like a fox. They only knew that he was a dog because he barked.

"Will you take good care of him? He will be in surgery, he may not survive. Are you sure, Naruto?" said Jiraya worried with another dead in Naruto's life.

"Yes! I promise that I will do anything for him! And he won't die! He's strong!" said the boy super enthusiastic.

"Ok Then." Jiraya turned to the man that was helping them. "We will take the kyuubi one."

"Ok. Will you like for him to have surgery here or will you like to take him to another doctor?" Said the man while he was putting the puppy in a dog-transporter.

"We will take him to another doctor. Thank you."

They left the shelter and went to the direction of the doctor's working place. Jiraya was within is on thoughts _I'm happy that she works in this city, because it will be a long drive back to Konoha if she was still there._ Jiraya knew the doctor loved her work and she would be there in a Sunday.

On the way Jiraya and Naruto talked, and Jiraya asks the boy a very important question.

"Naruto… What will you do if kyubbi dies?"Jiraya was very honest with Naruto, even if the boy was only 10 years old and everyone thought that he was stupid for making so many troubles in every city that they had lived, but he was really smart.

"Hum…" the blond boy thought and said "I guess we'll have to make a funeral for him…" Naruto said with a sad face that was gone in an instant. "But he won't die, he will be my best friend" he said with a large smile on his lips.

"I guess you're right" said Jiraya laughing "So… What name will you give him? Kyubbi is a good name for him."

"I will name him Kurama, but we can call him Kyu too" said Naruto with a really happy smile on his face.

Jiraya just smile at Naruto. They didn't say anything else until they reached the doctors working place. A few minutes after, they reached the doctors working place. In Naruto's eyes that hospital was a little different. He already has been to a hospital, he knew how a hospital looks like, but this hospital was smaller and adds a house right next to it. It was weird for the boy.

"Jiraya granpa, is this a hospital?"

"No Naruto. It's a clinic. It's a lot smaller then a hospital, but it does the same thing" explain Jiraya the simplest way he could.

"Is it a clinic only for pets?"

"No. It's a normal clinic for people, but my friend is very talented. She will cure Kyubbi." Naruto change his face from worry to happy.

Jiraya then knocked on the door and a few seconds later (like she was right behind the door) a beautiful woman answers the door. She gets so happy that hugs immediately Jiraya.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Leave a review if you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

After a few moments he breaks the hug and says with a smile.

"Is good to see you, Tsunade. How have you been?"

"I have been great and you? How many years have passed? Eight, nine?" Not letting Jiraya answer to any of her questions, she sees Naruto and with a huge smile she says "Is this Naruto? Minato's boy? He is so big"

"We have been good. It have been nine years since we saw hitch other. Well, my work didn't give me the time to visit you." This last word Jiraya feels kind sad for not been able to visit his friend "And yes he is Naruto."

"Don't worry about that I understand" she said with a sad smile on her lips, then she turn to Naruto again "You know? The last time I saw you, you were still a baby."

Jiraya turned to the boy "Give aunt Tsunade a kiss, Naruto."

Naruto gives Tsunade a kiss and she hugs him. After she lets go of the boy and looks at Jiraya with a question in her eyes. Jiraya knew very well his friend, in fact he loved her, even after so many years.

"What is it Tsunade?"

"Is it true? Did "that" happened to Minato and Kushina?"

"Yes. Naruto knows the true."

"Ok." Tsunade turns again to the boy and give him a smile "Say Naruto. Do you like my necklace?" Naruto looks at the necklace.

"It's really beautiful" she takes the necklace off of her and puts it on Naruto "Thank you auntie Tsunade, but why are you giving it to me?"

"You're welcome Naruto. It was my grandfathers and I always wanted to give it to someone I loved." She gives him a warm smile while Naruto is looking to the necklace. "So why are you here?" She said while turning to Jiraya.

"Oh right! I almost forgot. It's because of this puppy." Jiraya then shows the kyubbi puppy to Tsunade and she gets alarmed.

"We have to take him to surgery immediately." She picks her service phone (that was like a walkie-talkie) "Shizune I need you here right now."

"_Yes lady Tsunade. Right away._" They hear the voice from the phone.

Tsunade hang-up the phone and leads them to the waiting room next to the surgery room. A few minutes after Shizune arrives, Tsunade gives the puppy to the other woman and she disappears into the surgery room.

"You have to wait here for a while ok?" they both nodded and Tsunade follow the path of Shizune.

After a few hours.

Tsunade enters the waiting room, seeing both Naruto and Jiraya sleeping heads against each other. She gets closer to Jiraya and wakes him with a soft voice that Jiraya just loved.

"Jiraya, wake up. I have news."

"Oh… Hey Tsunade!" yawning "How did it go?" while at thesame timerubbing hiseyes.

"He's out of danger, and he will survive." She murmuredbecauseNarutowas still sleeping "But there's something you should know." A long silence came until Jiraya asks.

"What is it? I think we can solve it"

"Well… You see… I couldn't remove the last tail, it was attached with some of his vital organs" almost crying of failure.

"And that means that the puppy will die soon? Even if we managed to save him now?" Jiraya said worried of his grandson reaction of his new friend would die soon.

"No… He won't die soon. He will live like a normal dog, but with two tails."

"Well that's not so bad. I think Naruto will love him either way." Jiraya then turned to Naruto, who was sleeping on his shoulder, gives him a little touch and Naruto starts to open his eyes and closes them right immediately. Shakeshima bit andsays "Naruto, c'mon Naruto, wake up." Naruto opens one of his eyes suspicious "We have good news for you."

"What is it?" Yawning

"Kurama will live a full and happy life with us"

"Really?" Jumping from the chair which he was sitting in. "He will live with us! I'm so happy! Thank you auntie Tsunade!" said wile hugging Tsunade.

"You're welcome sweetie" said Tsunade with a happy tear leaving her left eye. She brooks the hug and said "I'm going to take you to Kurama so you could see him. Ok? But you can't take him home just yet." She grabs Naruto's hand and starts to walk to the recovery room, where Kurama was.

Shizune walks through to the waiting room.

"Lady Tsunade, are you taking the kid to see the puppy?" Tsunade just nodded. "I'll take him. You can stay here and talk to your friend." Shizune gives Tsunade a warm smile.

"Ok."

Naruto goes with Shizune to see Kurama. He didn't care who took him, he just wanted to see his puppy. They left the waiting room.

"Can you tell me how did Minato and Kushina died? You now they were like my family…"

"I know but it's not easy to say this…" said Jiraya while sitting on one of the chairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the new chapter hope you like it.**

**I wanted to finish the flashback, but it was getting to long so I decided to upload this part that is finished.**

**Well review if you liked it or not.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I know but it's not easy to say this…" said Jiraya while sitting on one of the chairs. He puts his hands on his head with his fingers tied up his hair and with the elbows on his legs looking at the grown "They… They… They just… They just died…" Jiraya couldn't control his tears, they started falling through his cheeks till it hit the ground.

Tsunade never saw her friend cry, not even this sad, but she had to help him. She sits next to him and liftshis head through her "Tell me Jiraya what happened to make you like this? I never saw you like… this..." Her voice started to fail at the sad eyes she saw from Jiraya.

Jiraya had his eyes full of tears ready to fall down "Did you read the newspaper?" Tsunade nodded "Well... It didn't happened how it said..." he was making a huge force to tell the truth to Tsunade, but he wasn't able to let the words out of his mouth, so Tsunade decided to let him know what she had read in the newspaper.

"I did read the newspaper back then. It said it was an assault and they were killed because of the car."

"Was nothing like that. Well... I wasn't there so it's possible that I wrong, but I believe in Naruto. He did saw everything." Tsunade couldn't believe it, the boy she saw really happy that his dog would survive, is the boy that saw his parents being killed right in front of him. "Yes... I know... How could he be so happy? He's not. He's really sad. I try to travel a lot so he could not think of it..."

"Don't lie to me Jiraya! You were running from the pain and you took Naruto with you. You didn't do this for him, you did this for you." Tsunade sounded a lot angrier than she was, but well she felt frustrated and couldn't control her on voice.

"I know that... But I couldn't just leave him it would be worse for him. Back then he was only 5."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell. Could you please tell me what really happened?"

"Sure." Jiraya was starting to feel a little bit better. "Tsunade I will tell you but you have to promise me one thing."

"Of course, anything..."

"You can't interrupt me because then I might not be able to finish." she just nodded in affirmation. "Good. So five years ago...

**Five years ago (flashback, Jiraya telling the story)**

… Minato and Kushina decided to took Naruto to an amusement park. I know he was only five years, but they really wanted to give him something special for his birthday.

Minato had come to me earlier that week and asked me my thoughts about that.

"Hey dad!"

"Hello Minato. What is it? You know I have a deadline to the end of the week."

"Sorry dad. I just wanted to ask you something."

I let go of the pen and give attention to my son. "Tell me."

"Hum… You know, me and Kushina were thinking to take Naruto to the new amusement park, which had open last month, on his birthday. What do you think? It's a good idea? I would like to know what you think."

"I think it's a good idea, but be careful. The park open very recently, and it will be crowded. He might run from your side or someone could take him from you." Minato was in shock, he didn't thought in any of these scenarios. I saw it in his eyes, he no longer wanted to go. "Don't worry nothing will happened. You just have to be careful. Ok?"

"Don't scare me like that dad…" He had put his right hand in his chest. "Ok! Don't worry we will be careful. He will be safe." He gave me one warm smile, a hug and a kiss on the cheek that I love form my son. He always did that before he leaved me. He then left me with my writing.

On Naruto's birthday they did go to the park. I know Naruto was really excited to go because I went to their house to give Naruto my present. When I get there Naruto jumps to give me a hug and tell me the news.

"Jiraya granpa, guess what?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Papa and Mama are going to take me to the Fantasy Park!"

"Really?" Naruto nodded with a smile from ear to ear. "Have you thanked them?"

"Yes!"

"He said that he loves us too." Kushina appear from the kitchen.

"Oh. You did said that Naruto?" That was the first time he told them that he loves them. Naruto look at me still smiling like there's no worry in the world.

"Yes, I did! And I love you too granpa Jiraya!"

I was really surprise when he told me that. He was a very shy boy, he never said that he loved us. Of course we knew, that Naruto loved us all, but he never said it.

"I love you too, Naruto. And I know that your mama and papa do too." Kushina nodded to Naruto when he looked at her.

"Hey dad. How are you?" Minato had appear from the kitchen. "I heard you from the kitchen."

"I'm good. I just came to give Naruto his present." Then I give Naruto a small gift. He open and don't understand what it is.

"What is it?"

"Well it is a spiral that I made to give you. You can use it in your clothes or you can simply keep it in your room." I looked at him while he figure what to do with that thing and then he just smile realizing what he was going to do.

"I know what to do!" with a beautiful warm smile he took his shirt of and he put the spiral on the left arm of his shirt, Kushina help him that he doesn't hurt himself. The spiral had a little pin on the back, so they could put the spiral anywhere Naruto liked.

After they finished I said "Wow… It looks really cool!"

"It looks beautiful in you Naruto!" Minato and Kushina said at the same time. When they realized it, they look at each other and laughed, me and Naruto laughed too.

We were really happy, until that moment at night.

They had taken Naruto to the Fantasy Park exactly after I left their house.

I still can't contain my tears, they were my family. I still have Naruto, but it is sad for both of us, and sometimes unbearable. But let's continue with the story.

Later that night I received a call from the police. I start to think of anything that could happen with my dear family. Well some of the scenarios were a little morbid, but I wasn't to far away from the truth.

"Is this Jiraya, family of Minato, Kushina and Naruto Namikaze?" said the voice from the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry it took me to long. I had exams and they took me a lot of time to study.**

**So anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

**Leave a reviews if you liked it or not.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously_

Later that night I received a call from the police. I start to think of anything that could happen with my dear family. Well some of the scenarios were a little morbid, but I wasn't to far away from the truth.

"Is this Jiraya family of Minato, Kushina and Naruto Namikaze?" said the voice from the phone.

* * *

"Yes…" Something bad had happened. I didn't want to know, they were my family. But I had to ask. "Did something happen?" I was really alarmed, I yell to the man not even noticing it.

"Please sir you should calm yourself down. I have bad news for you. And you must come quickly to the Fantasy Park."

_Bad news?_ I thought. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Ok. I'll be waiting. By the way, when you get here ask for the detective Shikaku Nara." He then hung up the phone.

I run to the street, into my car and drive the fastest I can to get there. It took me less than 10 minutes to get there. I saw numerousness lights of emergency.

I couldn't believe it. Something had happen and it was my idea. I blame myself for what happened.

I parked the car anywhere, didn't care where, and run to the direction emergency lights come from. There were three ambulances and so many police cars that I couldn't even count. _Why was I counting the cars? _ I had to be faster, I had to know what happened to my family. The park had been close, all the lights that used to illuminate the night were turned off.

When I get to the entry the policy had disperse all the people from the park. There was two cops doing local security, I went to them.

"You can't be here. Please go home" said one of the cops.

"I'm looking for detective Shikaku Nara. He had called me. My name is Jiraya." I was so worried and with so many ambulances it couldn't be anything good.

"Yes. The detective warned me about your coming." Said the other cop. "Please follow me." And so I did.

I saw a few people dead in the ground with black plastic bags on top of them. _This was a massacre. What did happened here?_ I thought to myself. When the policeman stops he says for me to wait a few seconds. He goes and talks to the detective with a pony tail in his hair. The man comes to me with a concerned look. He had two scars on his face, one on his right cheek and the other above his right eye.

"Hi. I'm detective Shikaku Nara. Nice to meet you. I wish it would be in better conditions." He said while giving me his hand to shake, I shake it.

"Tell me what bad news." I was so worry that I didn't think about anything else. "Are Minato, Kushina and Naruto ok? What happened here?"

"Well we still are investigating. But the newspapers wouldn't know what really happened. There are to many people dead."

"What do you mean? The newspapers wouldn't know what really happened?!"

"Well I think you should come and see for yourself. It may be a little morbid for you to see, but there is one think you should see."

_Morbid? What did he meant by that?_ I thought. He showed me the way where was the police forensics.

I couldn't believe what I had seen. _M-M-Minato and K-K-Kushina w-were i-i-im-imp-…_ I couldn't even think of the word. I fell to the ground and I star to cry wildly. The detective put his hand on my shoulder and says.

"I know. It's a horrible image, especially for a person of the family. I don't even know how they did it. How could they impale people just like that?" He wasn't speaking to me, but to himself "This wasn't what I wanted for you to see. There is one message for you."

_For me? No it can't be… Not him…_ I thought and then asked "What message? From whom? And how do you know it is for me?"

"Well you will see, it is really hard to describe this… Follow me. It is on the ambulance."

_On the ambulance? Oh no! Not Naruto too! What will I do if I lose my all family in one night? _I thought to myself when following the detective.

I though in every possible scenario. I even though that they had rape him... Luckily that wasn't true, and I never though that they would do anything like that.

"We are here." the cop turned to me and said "I know it may be a shook, but you really need to see this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Here is the next chapter, and the end of the flashback (ufa! finally!)**

**Ok the little (not so little) introduction that I whanted to create its done and in the chapter 6 it will come the highschool part.**

**Well I hope you like it. Leave a review if you liked it or not.**

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

I couldn't believe in what I saw. "What is the meaning of this?" I said turning to the detective. "How could you lie to me? How could you worry me like that?" The detective stopped me with his hand up.

"I said it wasn't easy to explain." I didn't understand. The only thing I saw was Naruto with a paper held tight in his hands. The detective walks to Naruto and says "Naruto, your grandfather is here. You can give me the letter now." Naruto looks and nodded to him, then he gives the letter to the detective. "Here, this is what I wanted you to see. We couldn't open it. Even with a knife, the knife broke. We don't know what happened, but the boy look at us and took the letter. I didn't understand why though. Maybe only you could open it, and the boy knew that. It says _to Namikaze Jiraya sensei _after all."

_Namikaze Jiraya sensei?_ _Could that be…? No it's impossible…_ I giggled a little to myself with this thought. I took the letter. I opened it with an easy rip and start reading it. First to myself and then to the police that were looking at me with the hope I could give them the answers they were looking for.

_To Namikaze Jiraya sensei,_

_We wanted to tell you that he forced us to do this. We didn't want to kill your family, you are too important to us. Please forgive us for what we did. He said that he will hunt the boy again. We think that he will do it when the boy is older. Please teach him how to control his powers and to make them invisible from him, like you teach us._

_Goodbye Namikaze Jiraya sensei._

_Your beloved students._

_PS: he found another boy with the same powers. He will hunt him, please protect him too. He looks like a twin of the boy. We are really sorry._

I saw that the paper was with spots of water, who write this letter was crying while writing it. It looks like he was forced to write this letter by someone. I keep the letter in my pocket and the detective asked me "Do you know from it was? Are these people really your students? Does the boy really have powers?"

_How could I answer to those questions? I knew who they could be. But if it was them then they were just kids, 2 or 3 years older than Naruto._ _And yes Naruto could have powers, but we didn't know yet. _I thought to myself. "I don't know." It was all I could answer, the detective saw it in my eyes, I was sad from the letter and apparently he knew it. "Can I please take Naruto home now? He has to sleep and rest."

"Of course, I will take you both in my car." Said the detective

I pick up Naruto, which was there still in shock, and follow the detective. We get to the detective car and he took us home.

We couldn't make the memorial right away because of the investigations, so we had to wait for a few days.

On the day before of the memorial the detective came to my house to tell us that they were going to drop the investigations.

"We are really sorry for archive the case, but we couldn't find any clues from who could do that. We really think that the murderer knew them. Has Naruto talked yet?"

"Not even a word."

"Hum... The third, Sarutobi-sama, reassumed the position of Minato-sama left. He told me to tell you to leave the village and survive like normal persons. You should leave after the memorial."

I just nodded. I already had the intention of leave the village and take Naruto with me. I look at the door that leads outside and I see Naruto.

"After the memorial do you want to see your parents' home?" He doesn't talk he just nodded in response.

"I should leave. Jiraya if you want a little bit of peace wile your gone, you should change your last name." I look at the detective in surprise, _I haven't thought about it. _"I see. You haven't thought about it. You should." he leaves with that statement.

That night before I hadn't sleep at all and I used that time to clean my entire house and to pack everything we would need in our journey. My house was an apartment and it was rented so I didn't have the problem of leaving my house. I felt bad for making Naruto leave his, but in another way it may be a good thing for him to leave that house too. The things we would leave here I took to Minato and Kushina house and while I was there I clean it though it didn't need the cleaning.

The memorial was beautiful; Minato and Kushina would love it. There were so many people who loved them. Naruto didn't shed a single tear, and didn't say a single word. I didn't know what to say to him.

After the memorial I took Naruto to his home one more time before we leave. He took his time in every room, maybe remembering the time he lived with his parents. When he was done with the goodbyes we leaved in my car.

We didn't say goodbye to anyone. We didn't visit anyone, not even the third. Naruto didn't talk for four years, when he talked I was quite surprised actually. The first thing he said was about his parents dead.

"Granpa it was a masked man who killed mom and dad. There were two boys with him too but I didn't saw their faces. I only had the feeling that they were crying." I was really impressed he didn't even stopped talking about it.

"Hum… I had the felling he was behind this. But don't worry Naruto we are going to be able to save the boys." I smile to him; I knew he was thinking in saving the boys.

"Really granpa? Can we really save them?" I nodded to him and I see something that I haven't seen for four years, Naruto smiled. I hugged him in response.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Tsunade was shocked with the story. She didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth to speak but Jiraya stopped her.

"Please don't say anything. I know what you will say." She nodded.

"Ok. Let's go see Naruto then."

They both get up and go to the recovery room, they were surprise by the sight of a puppy was running trying to catch Naruto around the room.

"What's happening?" they said in unison.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama. Well the puppy really recovered fast while Naruto was just patting him."

"I knew it. They are connected."

"How can you possible know that?"

"Well Tsunade I just knew." Jiraya said with a stupid smile. "I think we can go now." Tsunade just nodded. "Good! Naruto get Kurama, we are leaving."

"Ok granpa! Let's go home Kurama!" the puppy barked in response and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks again Tsunade. See you next time."

Jiraya didn't give her the chance of saying anything he just walks away with Naruto and the puppy behind him. Tsunade received a letter the day after with money and a little note from Jiraya, it said that it was his life's savings and it was to pay for the trouble that she had with the puppy and it also said that Jiraya would be grateful that she didn't tell the story to anybody.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**I hope you are enjoying my little story.**

**Here it is the so awaiting high school part that starts now.**

**Ok, the family relations are really deferent from the anime or manga, but I hope that you will like it.**

**I still don't know the parings that I will make, but we will know with the time.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Five Years Later

Naruto and Jiraya had moved back to Konoha with Naruto's twin brother, who they had found five years ago almost immediately after they left Tsunade. They were looking for him for five years already, and Naruto knew always where he was, but they were every time late.

It was late September when they moved to the old house of Naruto's parents because they hadn't been in Konoha for so many years the house needed to be clean, and it took them almost 3 weeks.

The boys really didn't want to go to school. The first time they were in school they stayed together and it was everything okay, at least for one year, Jiraya knew that after they found each other they also closed themselves, they didn't want even Jiraya to see through them, but they had found a friend. The next year was the problem as soon school started they left, it was the second year they were in that town and it was better to move to another city. Jiraya decided to homeschool them and, after seeing that they let another person enter their world, he decided to stay in that town for one more year.

It was already October when they finished the cleaning. At 10 in the morning a 15 year old Naruto enters the kitchen, and sees his grandfather making breakfast.

"Morning granpa!"

"Morning Naruto! Have you wake up your brother? I said you should be in school at 10.15 am to talk to the principal and he is still sleeping…" He sighs.

"Yes, and Kurama is making him get up. We had…"

"Yeah if Kurama hadn't waked us up at 5 in the morning I wouldn't over slept. Morning granpa!"

"Morning Menma! Kurama did that?" he looks at the dog that had grown up in the last five years. He was taller than the kitchen table. "Did you do that Kurama?" the dog barks and puts his tongue out of his mouth, Jiraya starts laughing.

"Yeah, I know you can't go outside without both of us, but did you really have to go at 5 in the morning?" asked Menma. Kurama sits on the grown and makes his puppy eyes that Menma couldn't run away from. "Ok, ok… Just this once…" Naruto starts laughing

"You really love Menma, don't you Kurama?" the dog nods.

"I know he does." Menma smiles to the big dog, and Kurama shakes his tails.

"Well you have to go to school, and you will be late. You still have to talk to the principle."

"Why do we have to school?" they both said in unison that Jiraya still thought it was weird. "You taught us everything. We don't need to go to school…"

"I know, but we moved back to Konoha to stay and you have to go to the school like normal boys. Now leave!" The way Jiraya said these last two words which were soaked with power, Naruto and Menma knew that if they didn't leave something bad would happen. They pick up their school bags and the sandwiches Jiraya had made and go to the front door.

"We are leaving!" they said in unison leaving the front door.

Kurama follow them to school like a happy dog who loved his owners very much. He always followed Naruto and Menma everywhere they would go. Menma and Naruto were always together ever since they found Menma and figure out that they were real twins. Well both Menma and Naruto knew in their hearts and they also knew because Menma and Naruto could both hear Kurama talk.

"You really look happy Kurama." they said in unison like always, the dog was in the middle of the boys.

"You can't go to school with us." said Menma a little disappointed.

"But you can wait for us at the front door" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

The dog barked and waved both of his tails and run around the boys, they laugh seeing Kurama acting that way and pat him every time he passed next to them. When they get to school with Kurama already in the middle of the boys, they pat him one more time before the boys enter into the school and Kurama sits waiting for them to enter, then he lies down on the floor.

They passed the double front door and walked through a corridor full of lockers. Their expression change they didn't look happy anymore, they look really serious. At the end of that corridor was the principle's office, they knock the door and a woman's voice answer it.

"Come in."

Naruto and Menma open the door and enter the office.

"Good morning!" they said in unison without any expression.

"Oh Naruto! How are you?"

"Anty Tsunade? Are you the principle of the school?" Naruto was a little bit choked. His grandfather didn't tell them who the principle was.

"Yes I am. When the third Sarutobi passed away and the elders decided to nominate me for his position and I accepted. So I have to be the school principle too. Well I'm not always here, I only came for your presentation."

"Do you know each other?" Tsunade was going to answer it but Menma stopped her. "Wait! Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"We need our school schedule and our lockers numbers." Naruto said not paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh right! Here it his." she gave both a piece of paper "It has the numbers of your lockers too. I will take you to your classroom. The class is almost over, but you can still meet your classmates." Tsunade said while getting up and opening the door for them to pass trough.

They walk trough the same corridor and after a few moments Tsunade knocks at one of the classes' door and enters.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Kakashi sensei. The new students have arrived." she signal them to enter and they do so.

The girls start commenting the fact that they were gorgeous, the boys were already saying that they must be dumb and stupid boys. Only two boys didn't say a word.

Well actually they were gorgeous they were 5.58 feet each and they both had tree little scars in each cheek, that looked like whiskers, and their body were athletic. Naruto still had his blond hair, but Menma dyed his hair black, though Naruto had told him to dyed red like their mother, but Menma said he preferred black, they both used spiked hair. They usually wore the same clothes and colors, but today they were wearing different colors, both with jeans and Naruto was wearing an orange jacket and Menma was wearing a black jacket. Menma loved black and Naruto loved orange, they are twins but they are very different from each other, but no one knows that, except for Jiraya.

"Silence!" Tsunade hated laud noise and the students knew. "Very well. These are Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Hey…" said Naruto with no emotion in his voice.

"...and Uzumaki Menma..."

"Hi…" said Menma with no emotion in his voice just like Naruto.

"...be nice to them they are knew in town."

"Ok you can sit in the open sits." said Kakashi sensei.

They look at the sits that were vague and then they look at each other, then they look again to Kakashi sensei.

"We refuse to stay in this classroom. We are leaving. Thanks for everything sensei." they said in perfect unison, and start leaving the room.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" Kakashi said a little surprise, and so was Tsunade.

"They want to sit next to each other. They would leave and never come back if that doesn't happened." said a red head in the back of class.

The twins stopped at the familiar voice, they looked at the red head in the back of the class and smile at each other.

"Is that so? We can change the sits to get you a sit next to each other."

"Thanks." it looks like they only talked in unison "We want a sit in the back next to Gaara."

"Hum... One of the free sits is next to Gaara. Kiba change your sit to the other one please." said Kakashi sensei and Kiba change his sit with no problem, he even thanked for been away from Gaara.

"Thanks sensei." they said while walking to the sits. Naruto stays next to Gaara and Menma next to Naruto.

Tsunade who was concerned with the boys stayed until they were sit and then she left. The class starts again with the teacher talking about something about a play that the class was going to be preforming.

"So, this afternoon will be the auditions for the parts in the play. I know that you're a little late but I would like for you both, Naruto and Menma, to come too."

"No." A simple and cold hearted answer from the twins.

"Why not?"

"We have something important to do and we really don't like plays."

"Alright then, maybe I can give you something else to do, like I do with Gaara. But I don't want any excuses of you Kiba, nothing like: _My dog is sick and he destroyed the play papers._"

"Hey! It was only one time." Kiba protest.

The entire class laughs except the twins and Gaara, and Kiba who was the subject, there was another boy really quiet too, but the twins and Gaara didn't even saw him, but everyone else did. Kakashi sensei stopped them from laughing and continued the lesson, but the rings to the exit of class. They all start leaving and sensei said his last words before they leave.

"Don't forget 2 pm at the auditorium."

Menma and Naruto leave the class in last, right after Gaara, and go outside to see Kurama. Menma stopped a little and Naruto asks.

"What?"

"Do you think that he's ok?"

"Of course, can't you hear him? He's excited to see us."

"Yes, he is."

They get outside and see Gaara playing with Kurama.

"Hey Gaara! Long time no see!" they say in unison

"Hey Naruto, hey Menma! Yes it has been a couple of years, was it? You brought Kurama too, I've missed him." Gaara smile like he haven't smile in years. "And could you please not talk at the same time it is still weird."

"Sorry Gaara, we didn't notice." Said Naruto

"Kurama follows us everywhere." Said Menma

"So you miss only Kurama? Hum… thanks for being such a bother." The twins said in unison again, but this time with a little smirk on their faces.

"I miss you too. You are my only friends…"

"We know, we love you too Gaara." The twins said with a warm smile on their faces.

"So Gaara why did you move to Konoha?" said Menma "Did your brothers and sister come too?"

"Well, my father made me to. I couldn't care less but I'm glad that I would be far away from him. He said I should follow my older brother footsteps. Temari came too, but she had other reasons, Kankuro stayed he said he had to stay to help father with his work."

"Oh…" they looked a little surprised.

"You haven't met my older brother, have you?"

"No." the twins had one bad habit, every subject that they were interested. They say a key word that Gaara knew. "Dattebayo!" as soon they notice they had said that word, they put a hand on the other mouth to prevent so say that word again.

"So you really what to know, don't you?" Gaara knew them well enough to tell when they actually want something.

"Yes, dattebayo."

"I knew it." Gaara gets up and stops playing with Kurama. "We have to go to the roof."

"Fine by me." Said Menma "Kurama stay here ok?" The dog barked in response.

"Why are you saying that Kurama?" the twins said in unison.

"What is it? What did he say?"

"He said its better if we don't meet him yet." Said Menma

"Well maybe he's right. Why rush things? We can meet him in another time." Naruto gives Menma and Gaara a beautiful smile.

"Wow… I haven't seen that smile in a long time!" said a girl's voice. They look at the direction of the voice, Naruto gets serious again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long, but my work didn't give any time to study for school. I really wanted to introduce a little more female characters but I couln'd do it in this chapter...**

**Please tell me who do you would like to see in the story, I will try to insert them in the next chapter.**

**I hope you like my little "magic" of Naruto and Menma.**

**Oh one more thing I would like to thank thor94 for the review and to tell you that it would be a story with normal pairing and Kurama will have a few transformations (I still don't quite know which ones but he will have fun anyway (: ) and so will Shukaku.**

**Well... Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh… Hey sis!" said Gaara

A beautiful blond girl with four pony-tails in her hair joins the three boys.

"Hey Tema." Said the twins in unison. "Why are you wearing _that_?" the twins were intrigued.

She looks to herself and sees her school uniform; it was a simple grey skirt, a white shirt with a grey neckband, and a red scarf. She was wearing the jacket of the uniform too, it was also grey.

"Hey Menma and Naruto!" said Temari, Gaara's sister. "Well, it's the school uniform. Don't you have the uniform?"

"No."

She looks to Gaara and sees that he's not wearing his uniform.

"Where is your uniform?"

"Hum... I had an accident with Shukaku this morning. I had to dress something else..."

"I don't even want to know what you do with that dog..." She looks back to the twins "So, how are you?"

After Temari comes, Menma had a little pink blush on his face and only Naruto saw it. _I can't believe that he still likes her... _thought Naruto. Kurama starts to growl to Temari, the twins look at the dog surprised of what they heard.

_"I'm going to kill her! How could you still like her after what she did?"_

Menma puts one of his knees on the floor and hugs Kurama so he stays still and starts patting him on his flank to make him calm down, he also hides his face in Kurama's fur.

"We are great and you? Gaara told us that you had a different reason to move to Konoha. We were curious. Can you tell us which is it?" said Naruto to protect his idiot brother from any unnecessary questions.

"You said that?" said the girl, turning to her little brother, angry with him.

"Sorry sis, but it's not like it's a secret."

"Well your right." she turns again to the twins and saw Menma up again and Kurama, between them lay down on the grown, she starts blushing and looking at the floor, she also plays with her hands. "My reason to move with Gaara to our older brother home is that I... I fell in love with a boy that lived in Konoha." she hides her face with her hands "This is so embarrassing..."

The twins looked at each other and Naruto could hear Menma's heart breaking again. Kurama gets up again and Menma holds his collar so he stays still. The twins were about to ask who he was when the bell rings for the next class.

"Oh I have to go to my next class sensei is really rigid. It was nice seen you guys. Bye" said Temari before running to the other building, waiving to the three boys.

"We have to get to class too. Its math" said Gaara

"Yeah." the twins said. "Kurama stay here. After class its launch time, we will take you home so you can eat." the dog barks and the twins hear

_"I can go home by myself. You can stay with Gaara. I trust him."_

"If you say so. Gaara go first we will follow in a few moments. Tell sensei we'll be late a bit. We have something to do." the red head boy nodded to them and heads to class. _I can't believe they are going to do _that_ in school _Gaara thought. After seeing that nobody was there they start talking to Kurama "We will give you the ability to transform into a human, so you can tell granpa where we are going this afternoon. You know it's only for one day." Kurama nodded.

The twins hold hands and with the other hand they touch Kurama's head. A strange wind starts to blow, this wind creates a barrier, everyone outside couldn't see anything. On the inside the wind blow like a hurricane, the boys didn't move an inch nether did Kurama. The twins' hair and clothes only moved a little like they were hording to the wind to move that way, their eyes were close, and Menma's hair was turning blond again. When Menma's hair was completed blond, the twins open their eyes looking to nowhere, they were in trance. They start talking in unison with a commanding tone in their voice.

"We, the wind masters, command you, wind, to transform our most important friend into a human, and dress him with the clothes that suit him." They repeated this words tem times and then "We command you now!"

A thick wind moves around Kurama involving him, the twins remove their hands from Kurama's head, but they kept holding hands, otherwise they would break the connection with the wind. Kurama levitates on the air, and the wind finally involved all of him.

After a few seconds the thick wind starts to disappear. In the place of Kurama appears a boy, who looked the same age as the twins, he was a little shorter than the boys. His hair was in a red-brown color just like Kurama's fur. This boy was a little strange for normal people; the boys knew he still was their loved dog Kurama.

"Why do you always want to keep your tails and ears?" asked Menma.

"I love them. You know that. And I feel more comfortable." Kurama said with a beautiful warm smile in his face.

"We know, but couldn't you stay a little more normal? You look like some kind of cosplay…" Naruto said.

"It doesn't meter. Don't forget when you are like that you are our cousin." The twins said in unison.

"Yes, yes. I remember. Don't worry about anything." Kurama was trying to ease the twins worry, but it was impossible. They were always worried about him. "Hum… Menma you should do something about your hair. It is still blond…"

"AHHH! I forgot my hair turns blond when we do this… What are we going to do? It will be strange to appear in blond hair in class…" Menma was panicking, they were very cautious when it comes to show people their true selves. "Naruto, what are we going to do?" Menma grabs Naruto coat and looks in his eyes.

"Wow, Menma relax… I can turn your hair brown; I can't turn it black it takes to much energy. And why are you panicking so much? We can easily solve this." Naruto smile was so lovable that Menma stopped grabbing his coat and he start relaxing. "Ok. Stay still." Menma nodded and closed his eyes.

Naruto puts his hand on Menma's head. The wind starts to blow and wags Menma's hair and only his. Naruto nothing said, but Menma's hair was turning darker until it was a light brown color. It was still too light comparing to the black color it was.

"Well it's not black, but it looks better…" said Naruto.

"This feels so embarrassing…" said Menma putting the hood of his jacket over his head. "Just let's go to class…"

"Oh right! We are 3 minutes late already…" said Naruto.

"Kurama avoid suspicions." The boys said in unison and Kurama only nodded. "We will lift the barrier."

The wind that formed the barrier disappears. It felt like it went to nowhere. Kurama waives to the boys and runs in direction of home. The twins enter the building of school, walk in silence until the classroom. They knocked and a female voice answered for the person who was knocking to enter. They open the door and entered.

"We are sorry we are late sensei. It won't happen again." The twins said.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Menma right?" both nodded "Gaara told me you would be late for a few minutes. Could you tell me why? I really don't like delays." Sensei said. She was, definitely, a beautiful woman.


End file.
